Gaz
::For the Russian vehicle, see Gaz-67b. Gaz was a member of the British Special Air Service who was a veteran special forces operator featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He may have originated from London, as his accent suggests. Gaz was voiced by Craig Fairbrass. Biography Known for his sense of humor, Gaz was part of an SAS field operations team led by Captain Price, along with "Soap" MacTavish, one of two main playable characters in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He is one of the few characters that aren't called by a rank (he is likely between Gunnery Sergeant and Lieutenant as he is above Sgt Mactavish and Below Cpt Price) and just their name. He assists the player on many missions, and gave Soap a run-through on how to use weapons in F.N.G. He works with Soap in retrieving code-name Nikolai, an Ultranationalist informant, during which he threatens Sgt. Kamarov of the loyalist forces into telling him where he is. After that, his helicopter is shot down with Soap, Nikolai and Captain Price. They escape and head to Azerbaijan to capture Al-Asad. They succeed, but Cpt. Price shoots Al Asad in the head after Imran Zakhaev calls Al Asad's phone. After hearing about Cpt. Price's assassination attempt on Zakhaev 15 years ago, they escape Azerbaijan and attempt to capture Zakhaev's son. Gaz is the one who identifies him, however, Zakhaev's son runs and is pursued by Gaz and the others. This fails as Zakhaev's son commits suicide when he is surrounded. They then head to secure a nuclear missile site from Zakhaev. As they get through and cut the power for Sniper Team 2, two missiles attached with warheads are launched toward the United States. They cut the exhaust shafts, at which point Gaz was sent to the security room with American forces while Price, Soap and Griggs went to the main room to input the codes to disable the missiles. After managing to save the U.S from nuclear destruction, Gaz and the team hijack a few enemy vehicles to escape. As they are pursued through the Russian mountains, a chopper destroys the bridge they were on, blocking their only escape. Gaz fought alongside the joint SAS and U.S. forces in a last stand effort until reinforcements arrived. However, a tanker explodes, incapacitating most of the strike team. As the ultranationalists close in, Imran Zakhaev and his two bodyguards appear and personally executes Gaz with a Desert Eagle. Gaz is last seen on the ground, lifeless, as Kamarov arrives on the last level, "Game Over". Trivia *If you open the .iwd files on the main folder of the game you can see one folder called Airplane and a file saying Gaz. The voice is the same we can hear when the Mile High Club mission is loading. You can also hear a similar voice to Gaz's during "Mile High Club". *Gaz's signature weapon is a G36C with a Red Dot Sight. *Gaz is the SAS announcer in Multiplayer. *Gaz states that he likes to keep a W1200 in Crew Expendable, though he's never seen with one after that mission. *The IMDB (Internet Movie Database) says that the voice actor for Gaz in Call of Duty 4, Craig Fairbrass, provides the voice acting for "Ghost", this is most likely the callsign/codename for Gaz's replacement *Some people believe that the character Ghost from Modern Warfare 2 is Gaz, and that he wears the mask to cover up the injuries gained at the end of Game Over . This is highly unlikely because Gaz is shot at the top of his head at point blank range. *Gaz states he likes to keep his W1200 for close encounters, yet if he was a character in Mile High Club, surely he would have used it, as Mile High Club is a close encounter Quotes Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:SAS Members Category:Cod4 characters